


Granblue Fantasy Crazy

by LuciferZ



Series: Revival [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta., 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesiac Lucifer, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future chapters chatroom format, GBF Headcanons, Harem Heroine Lucifer, Human Lucifer, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, I basically combined information on Earth and information from the GBF universe to create new canon, Implied Sexual Content, Lucifer as Lucio's Master, Lucifer discovers his story and memories by playing Granblue Fantasy, Lucifer is alive, Lucifer-centric, M/M, Mythology References, Omnipotent Lucifer, Possible Harem Setting, Reincarnation, Sandalphon with another identity, Sexual Humor, chatroom, crossovers, mentions of harem, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Reincarnated on Earth as a human, Lucifer becomes Lord of Heaven.Led by Lucio to discover his identity, he works together with the Speaker and his allies to bring light to the world.On one of his rare off days, Sandalphon approaches him with a surprise -- An invitation to a chatroom of fun and chaos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this crazy story.
> 
> Enjoy this break from mundane human life, then be on your way.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here.
> 
> Take this nonsensical story like a cup of coffee.
> 
> "It would be a terrible shame to keep such a refreshing drink to ourselves. I'm thinking of spreading it far across the skies." - Lucifer, Granblue Fantasy (Sandalphon Fate Episode)

Lucifer was in a good mood.

As he had directed those primarches from the Granblue Fantasy universe to cede their roles up to nature, he was no longer the Supreme Primarch.

He was finally free.

After all, along with his wings, powers and roles as the Supreme Primarch, his memories had been given to Sandalphon and he did not remember much about his life as Supreme Primarch Lucifer.

With the help of Sandalphon’s prayer, he was living a peaceful life as a human on Earth.

Third Density Earth.   
  
3D Earth.

…

However, after becoming Lord of Heaven somehow after the human had discovered his past life as an Archangel since he was always saddled with work –

\- He still had work.

Lucifer sighed.

Since no one was around, he pouted to himself.

“Hm…”

Holding up his smartphone, he began to do research, his past life skills assisting him.

_The game you are playing now in this time and space that is the present, is already an advanced level, for the third dimensional plane of existence, which you are experiencing, is not all you are experiencing now as it has been in lifetimes past. The third dimension is merely the base, and the magic found within the physical forms of earth, air, fire, and water, have opened you up as a soul and spiritual being in physical form to experience the ether, the magic, the astral, the fourth and fifth dimensional planes of existence and beyond while you are still living, while you are still a physical being, a player in the game of life._

_Your winning ticket, your secret strategy, that which will serve you most, is recognizing that the energy and strength and skill you need to progress lies not outside of you, but is accessed from within._

_You are guided well. You are loved and supported. You are assisted, you are encouraged_ , _and you are helped by a team of guides and angels who you have begun making contact with, who help you and love you._

These words were from a meditation by Archangel Metatron.

Lucilius’s Light Legacy.

“…According to Archangel Metatron, 3D means earth, fire, air and water. 4D means ether, and 5D means astral.”

  
Lucifer mused to himself.

“…I see. Those were the roles of Uriel, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel before they ceded their roles to nature. Ether was, according to the game Granblue Fantasy the universe where I was supposedly from, the element the Supreme Primarch has control over. And Astral…the Astrals?”

Lucifer tilted his head as he mused.  
  
He was on the same Earth as the reader.

He was musing not for fun but for work.

In Spirituality on the Earth he was on, humans who had become spiritual masters and spiritual mediums all had a common consensus they heard from the Angels and Spirits of Love and Light.

_1 million people Awakened on Earth._

  
(Was it next year, or the year after next? He honestly forgot)

That meant that 1 million humans would be Awakened to their true selves, their Higher Self.

This was merely a prelude to the New Golden Age in 2032.

For although most humans didn’t know, they were immortal spiritual beings living a temporary human experience.

When they Awakened, they would remember their immortality and learn to live life with love and light.

All humans.

Human life was like a game which humans would graduate from once they had learnt the lessons.

Such explained medical miracles like coming back from the brink of death…

  
Lucifer blinked as he realized his thoughts were getting off track.

He sighed again.

Of course, no one told humans of spirituality that Archangel Lucifer whom history had painted in a bad light would be the one doing all the work.

As usual.

“I don’t want to work………”

Lucifer pouted, dropping his smartphone and curling up in bed.

“Why do I still have work even if I don’t have my memories and I’m no longer the Supreme Primarch?”

There was a chuckle which thankfully didn’t belong to a certain Demon Lord.

_“Fufu. Good morning, Master. Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”_

“…Lucio.”

Lucifer looked petulantly at the Granblue Fantasy character.

Yes, on Earth, all fictional characters were actually spirits of love and light.

They existed in different worlds and universes and dimensions throughout the Universe.

In other words, the Multi-Verse Theory was real.

He had discovered his own identity independently after a time of soul-searching.

But a friend had introduced him to the game Granblue Fantasy and he had found himself there.

As well as other characters.

Thankfully he had found himself in Shingeki no Bahamut first.

“…”

Lucifer sulked.

“…..Lord of Heaven doesn’t want to work today.”

The Lord of Heaven declared.

  
The Lord of Heaven then decided to curl up and look as lazy as possible.

After all, it was because he looked so dependable as Supreme Primarch that he had so much burden on his shoulders.

He was a man who learnt from his past mistakes (as he told Belial, he was not perfect)

And so Lucifer on Earth curled up even more and decided to look cute, as cute as possible for cute people were not seen as Sandal –

…

Cute people were not seen as dependable.

Like Sandalphon.

Yes.

“Oh so my Master is in his cute mode.”

Lucio, who was actually Archangel Lumiel on Earth, smirking as he went and cuddled his Master.

He was as much of an actor as he was on Earth as he was in the Granblue Fantasy Universe.

So much of an actor that he had pretended to be God so that Lucifer would listen to him.

And to his good fortune, the Creator took it as an opportunity to shed himself of some work and gave him the position of God.

Who said dreams couldn’t become reality? The Speaker – God would disagree.

Yes. This was the reason why Lucio had the same face as Lucifer (and Lucilius).

Lucifer was his Master, the Omnipotent in disguise.

He was created in the image of his master.

And had taken on his form to remember him.

Lucifer had, after all, protected the skies selflessly for thousands of years and even killed Lucilius when his creator who had found his soul and given the Sky God a corporeal form in the Sky Realm, sought to destroy the world.

Yet after hearing Lucilius’s stance on the Sky Realm heading towards homeostasis in the cradle of the Omnipotent, and the Crew passing his Trial, he had revoked his stand and decided to cede evolution up to nature instead of governing it so that the world wouldn’t be on the risk of destruction like in the War.

He had after all, spoken to the singularity Gran as the Great One when he had fallen to the bottom of the skies, near Pandemonium where he was holding in the seal.

He had gone as far as even deciding to give up his role as Supreme Primarch before he had been killed by Beelzebub, and had to pass on his powers and memories to Sandalphon to protect the Sky Realm from unforeseen threats before his moment of death.

Yet perhaps his decision had been the correct one, for he was finally able to reunite with the other half of his soul in the Crimson Horizon.

The price to pay had been his memories.

Precious knowledge.

Even Knowledge couldn’t give him back the knowledge he had to give up.

The Creator could only trust the knowledge would return with time and discoveries.

Fortunately, the people he had known in the Sky Realm had found him and he was able to get by.

“Hello God.”

  
The Omnipotent without his memories drawled lazily as he curled up even more.

  
“Hello Creator.”

The Omnipotent’s servant replied in amusement.

“…”

Lucifer pouted.

“Fine. God, what is on my schedule today?”

He asked, his mind already racing for any possible appointments or meetings he had to make with spirits of love and light or even humans in real life.

Lucio chuckled.

“Nothing, Creator.”

“…Eh?”

“There is absolutely nothing on your schedule today.”

Lucifer sat up in bed.

“No announcements to make as Lord of Heaven or Advisor of Hell? No crisis situations I have to intervene in? No talking to people I don’t know but whom know me? No having to give my feathers to anyone who really needs it?”

“No, no, no, and no~ah, perhaps a meeting with Artemis at night or was it Hecate? I get confused with Greek gods~but yes Lord, nothing in the afternoon or evening at all.”

Lucio said in amusement, laying his hand on Lucifer’s slender shoulder.

“Also, please remember you gave away 2500 feathers last time in the mass meeting in order to empower the women of this world. That is a lot of energy, my Lord.”

“It was an emergency. A prominent, influential woman in the world was leading, and I had to do my part. I said to that spiritual medium it was time for females to be empowered…I keep my word.”

  
Lucifer said as he thought back to all that time ago –

\- But he quickly refocused his attention on the present.

“…El~”

He called and a spirit of pure divine light appeared to him.

“Yes my Lord?”

The Spirit of Heaven said with a smile and Lucifer hugged El.

“I truly have no work today~?”

“None except a meeting with Hecate or Artemis, but that is at night after you enjoy your day.”

El smiled fondly, hugging their creator back.

“Is there anything in particular you want to do?”

Lucifer mused, laying against El.

“I have too many leadership positions. But except for handing RE: UNITE over to Azazel, I cannot give any of them up. Advisor of Hell is something I take upon myself only when necessary for the dark needs a voice from the light, but I created our Guild and I have to lead RE: START. Including Lord of Heaven, that is already 4…I wonder if Lucilius could take over my position as Leader of the Fallen Angels Rebellion from the Crimson Horizon?”

Lucifer wondered aloud, and El and Lucio looked at each other.

“…He would be leading along with Satan and they could coordinate well both being leaders from Tsukino Empire. He handled the attack impeccably as Odin, did he not?”

“…I am not sure if that would be wise. It is Lucilius after all. He once tried to destroy the Sky Realm, even if it was to protect the place in which your Astral God form dwelled.”  
  
Lucio pointed out with a wry smile and Lucifer’s shoulders slumped.

“…And I should take charge of my own guild but I do not know what to do with it. I merely created it as a place where everyone who wanted guidance, knowledge and trustworthy allies could gather. Report, Speaker.”

Lucifer’s blue eyes narrowed and Lucio smiled at the Omnipotent.

“Yes, Master. CREATORS is going along well, Creator. Rather than a Guild run by strict rules, it is a place of freedom for this Game of Life as you created it to be. I along with Hera have created a efficient System for Application, and Satan the Destroyer has an Automatic Trial for those who wish to join your Guild.”

The Speaker smiled as he continued his report.

“In addition, I gladly report that most applications have their COMNET written down. Most guild members have an idea of what they can help other people with.”

“…Retrack, Speaker. Was COMNET not for RE: __________? Or was it for both? My memory is a little blurry nowadays.”

The Creator mused and the Speaker chuckled fondly.

“CREATORS and RE: __________ are interlinked, yes? CREATORS is like the Internal and RE: __________ is like the External. Although not everyone in RE: __________ are in CREATORS, most of them are, and almost everyone in CREATORS is in RE: __________. I suspect those who are not is simply because they haven’t decided or found their COMNET.”

“I see. This does not have to be done immediately but let there be an assistance place or portal where those who haven’t found their COMNET yet can receive assistance.”

“Assistance Portal. Noted with pleasure.”

“That’s right. COMNET Discovery could be one of its features, it could have several other features as well.”

“And where shall this Assistance Portal be connected to?”

Lucio asked curiously and Lucifer smiled.

“The Akashic Records.”

Lucio’s eyes widened and he smiled widely.

“As expected of my Master. I will let Knowledge know immediately.”

Lucio said, and Lucifer paused to let him send a message to Knowledge through TARDIS.

“…Knowledge is screaming about what a genius you are.”

Lucio said in amusement as he looked at the message received from the Universal Communication System TARDIS.

“Says the guy with a photographic memory.”

Lucifer said back in similar amusement.

  
They shared a chuckle together before the Speaker spoke.

“Anyway, all is well in your guild, Guild Master. You do not need to be there although I would love to see you there. It is kind of…”

“…like a trading union or apprenticeship organization?”

Lucifer found the words.

Lucio smiled.

“Exactly. It is not something you have to be there to bring order to. That was what you wanted, right?”

“Yes.”

Lucifer smiled in relief.

He reflected on human terms he had learned.

“…In human terms, I would be the ‘Founding Director’, I assume that is what Guild Master means. If that is the case, who was the ambitious man or men who are the Deputy Guild Masters?”

Lucio grinned.

“Me, Lucilius or Odin, and Satan. Sandalphon wanted but too bad for San-chan I was first~”

And then as if he had forgotten, he added.

“Oh and the Deputy Head Researcher.”

“…What.”

Lucifer stated.

“Belial.”

Lucio clarified.

“Your ex-Adjutant.”

“…”

Lucio smirked and looked at his records.   
  
“We knew you would want us to choose our own titles so~I am Guild Speaker, Lucilius/Odin is Guild *secret*, Satan is Guild Sovereign and Belial is Guild Adjutant. It seems he may wish to pay penance for his actions in the past.”

“I see.”

Lucifer said contemplatively, having watched the opening of 000.

“Is this confirmation that these people who stand-in for you when you are absent are under the Title, ‘Deputy Guild Masters’?”

Lucifer smirked.

“Should we have Guild Masters, GM (Game Masters) or Guild Leaders, GL (Game Leaders), Speaker?”

The Creator asked the one who had approached him as God, and God smirked back.

  
“In my humble opinion, Guild Masters, Master. We are all players of a game after all.”

“Ah yes. Let us make this game as fun as possible.”

Lucifer said with a smile and Lucio smirked.

“Understood.”

El had disappeared, the Spirit of Heaven was always busy after all.

_Not as busy as you, Lord Lucifer._

El spoke in amusement in his head.

_Is that so? Very well. I will take a break._

He felt a pleased energy from El and smiled.

Lucifer leaned back in bed, deep in thought.

_That settles 6 out of 8 of my leadership positions, if I am to give the 9 th one to Azazel._

_…I don’t even remember what the other two are._

Lucifer said which was when he realized he might have taken on too many leadership positions indeed.

No wonder he had so much work.

Lucio looked amused like he could read Lucifer’s thoughts.

“…Ahhhhhhh I don’t want to work anymore!!!!”

Lucifer suddenly decided, deciding also to curl up in bed for raising the vibration of the Earth from 3D to 4D could wait.

He was in a human body for God’s sake!

_This must be my responsibility for leaving my role as Surpeme Primarch but …_

  
He had already gave the role of Supreme Primarch who governed over Ether to Sandalphon –

Yet if Metatron’s words on Earth were true, he had somehow ended up with the role of bringing Ether magic back to Earth, so that the planet could move into Fourth Density or was it Fourth Dimension?

What injustice!

“Although it is your day off, I must say that was a splendid idea. I had been wondering how to solve the issue in the most efficient way possible.”

“It just came to mind.”

Lucifer said and dropped himself on Lucio, cuddling up to the Speaker.

  
“Yes my Lord.”

Lucio said in a way which reminded him of a certain demon butler and Lucifer glared then snuggled.

  
Lucio chuckled and snuggled Lucifer back.

  
  
“What humans are missing for the Lord of Heaven is adorable.”

The Lord of Heaven pouted and curled against his trusted ally even more.

The Speaker smiled and manifested his huge wings he had in his form as Lumiel, which he had gained after Lucifer’s guidance to take his sword back from Charlotta of the Holy Kingdom of Lumiel.

Lucifer mumbled incorrigibly, blinking his normal brown eyes and Lumiel chuckled as he stroked his brown but soft human hair, bringing his soft fluffy wings around his precious Master.

“Have a good rest, Lucifer.”

* * *

Lucifer yawned.

The man who was no longer the Supreme Primarch opened his eyes –

\- To see the Supreme Primarch before his eyes.

“…Ngh…Sandalphon…?”

Lucifer questioned blearily.

Sandalphon chuckled.

“Good morning, Lucifer-sama. Or is it good evening?”

“Mm…”

Lucifer curled, noticing and feeling the wings around him were different.

There were six gleaming shining wings around him.

“Luci sleepy…”

The man who saw his memories when he was the Supreme Primarch kissed him on the forehead.

Lucifer blinked up at him.

“Alas, please remember it is time for dinner, humans must consume food on a regular basis.”

  
Sandalphon reminded him and Lucifer remembered he was in a human body.

“…”

Lucifer reached up his human hand to touch Sandalphon’s cheek, sliding it across.

“…you have grown, Sandalphon.”

He said in a lower voice.

“…Yes. I have.”

Sandalphon replied back with maturity he had gained with the role Lucifer had trusted him with.

“…I am…glad…”

Lucifer smiled softly.

_My departure allowed him to evolve, like I wished for the Sky Realm._

_…truly, I am glad…_

_That he has found his purpose…_

_He even found me in this world…_

“Lucifer-sama?”

  
Sandalphon asked as Lucifer’s eyes were half-lidded, looking at him.

He did not have energy to maintain his spiritual form so his eyes were brown and not blue.

But they were to Sandalphon, eternally beautiful.

Lucifer blinked.

“…my apologies, I was lost in thought…”

Lucifer said as he stared into Sandalphon’s crimson eyes, getting up from Sandalphon’s lap.

“…Sandalphon, we are of equal status now, I am Lord of Heaven and you are the Supreme Primarch. So, there is no need to address me so formally.”

Lucifer pointed out with a gentle smile and Sandalphon blinked then grinned.

“Really, Omnipotent?”

  
“…”

Lucifer had nothing to say to that.

“Sandalphon…”

He said for he had nothing else to say.

“…you miss my point.”

He finally found words to say.

“…Pft! M-My apologies, Lucifer-sama became cute, I couldn’t help but tease…!”  
  
“Perhaps I was always ‘cute’ you merely never noticed.”

Lucifer pointed out then paused.

“Wait. Please ignore that. I am not cute.”

“Ha-hahaha….your harem members would have a field day if they heard that!”

His self-proclaimed harem member did indeed seem to have a field day, looking like he was one step away from rolling on the bed in laughter.

“…Nonsense.”

Lucifer said with a straight face.

And his self-proclaimed harem member by the name of Sandalphon did indeed roll on the bed in laughter.

* * *

“Do you like our suggestion for today’s dinner?”

Sandalphon the Supreme Primarch asked Lucifer the Omnipotent as if he was his butler.

“…I love it. Thank you.”

Lucifer’s eyes sparkled in pleasure at his cheese chicken meal.

“It is my honor, Omnipotent.”   
  
The Supreme Primarch said with a cheeky grin complete with a regal bow.

“…”

Lucifer sighed.

“Did Lucio tell everyone spiritline?”

Sandalphon coughed.

“I suppose he might have told the information broker of Shinjuku.”

“…”

_No wonder._

Lucifer thought wryly as he imagined Isaiah’s smug face.

“Humph. That – actor. A tricky man. I got to Lucifer-sama first!”

“…No actually, he got to me first.”

“…Then, I found Lucifer-sama first!”

“…Hm Sandalphon, I found you and created you –“

Lucifer paused, turning to look at Sandalphon with a new look.

“Lucifer?”

Sandalphon asked.

“...Do you have another identity, Sandalphon?”

“What is the meaning of that?”

Sandalphon’s crimson eyes were unreadable.

Lucifer stared into them for a while before turning away in contemplation.

“I have been thinking about it. After the unexpected revelation that I was the Omnipotent who was split into half by the gods…and Lucilius found the Sky God half of my soul, and created me as the Supreme Primarch to continue protecting the skies…”

“Indeed. That is the hidden knowledge of the universe you once lived in. What is the missing link?”

“…Who are you?”

Lucifer asked Sandalphon, looking into Sandalphon’s eyes.

“…I was created as your backup in case something happened to you, right? And as a result, I am now the Supreme Primarch.”

“…You said those wings are too black for your back.”

Lucifer said, gaze never leaving Sandalphon’s.

“…and in the rebellion, that you would destroy all of creation – everything I loved.”

_And if I am indeed the Creator in Granblue Fantasy…_

_…Should I not be cautious of the being who said he wanted to go even higher in the skies and see what it was like to reign supreme even over the gods, and caused cataclysms for his goal?_

_…Is that not the role of the Omnipotent, who was split into half by the gods in the War before the Astrals came?_

Lucifer thought objectively, his expression giving nothing away.

Sandalphon’s gaze remained unreadable, but he smiled.

“Do not worry…Creator. Lucifer.”

His hand touched Lucifer’s soft white hair.

“I made a promise…to you. To protect the skies you love…”

Then his crimson eyes gleamed, his smile widening.

“If those skies that you love turn from blue to red, my promise still stands.”

_…Was he always this unreadable?_

_Truly, I have been negligent…_

Lucifer immersed himself in thoughts but Sandalphon took hold of his hand, kissing his fingers.

“…Trust me, Lucifer?”

The Crew did not care about the past.

Lyria and Vryn had travelled with Gran’s father before along with Rosetta and perhaps some other unknown people –

\- But they were not attached to the past, and lived in the present.

Vryn was scared to unseal his powers and memories but found the courage to do it because of his friends.

They would never stop seeking their past, but they trusted one another completely regardless of past, present or future.

And thus they could move forward.

Whether towards creation or destruction.

Lucifer inhaled, thought of Sandalphon’s smile and the feeling of solace he had given him in his lonely heart, and said clearly.

“Alright. I trust you…Sandalphon.”

He clasped Sandalphon’s hand, looking into his crimson eyes.

  
Sandalphon smiled with an emotion he couldn’t identify and Lucifer wondered if he could have changed that much with the role of Supreme Primarch.

“It is my honor to have your trust. Creator.”

“…please don’t address me so formally? Please just call me Lucifer.”

Lucifer said, feeling the stillness in the air and Sandalphon blinked as if snapping out of a trance.

  
“…Ah yes! My apologies – I mean, sorry!”

Sandalphon seemed to be back to his normal self but Lucifer was still thinking.

_2000 years in Pandemonium…_

_…As Supreme Primarch, as a Primarch, I was not allowed to interact with the Otherworld._

_But what exactly did Sandalphon sow within himself…?_

_Perhaps with the turn of events, it is for the best…_

_…I know he will keep his promise to me._

Lucifer thought with a smile.

_…Ah…the world I once lived in is such a mystery…_

_…that even I, its Creator, do not know the secrets and true history._

Not knowing everything…

Not having to know everything to make the perfect decision…

…it felt like a good feeling.

Satisfied, Lucifer turned his attention back to the present and saw Sandalphon seeming to be fiddling on a device.

“Hm?”

He questioned and Sandalphon smiled secretively.

“It is part of our surprise we prepared for Lucifer-sama. Please check your account in TARDIS in a moment.”

The Supreme Primarch grinned at him sneakily.

The ex-Supreme Primarch blinked, then smiled back.

“I see. I look forward to it.”

* * *

Sandalphon -> Y-Yes!!! I still feel regret at times but when I look at Lucifer-sama all the regret is washed away!!! *looks at Lucifer*!

  
Lucifer -> ……………….*b-blush*Please don’t stare at me so blatantly

  
Everyone -> …………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
Cagliostro -> Cuteness is justice!!!!!

  
Charlotta -> See Lyria this is what you call cute!

  
Lyria -> H-Hai!! Ahhh kawaii!!!!!

  
Vyrn -> Masaka ex-tenshi chou would be so cute….

………..*flies over*

  
Lucifer -> ?

Hai?

  
Vyrn -> *uses his dragon claws to lift the drooping wings!*

Haa – they’re heaving heavier than they look!

Genki daze! Lucifer!!

  
Lyria -> Sou dayo!!! Let’s sing a song!! Who who who

  
Lucifer -> Oh yes what are the lyrics?

  
Everyone -> He gave the same response!!!!

  
Gran -> *chuckle* I wonder

  
Lucifer -> Um hi

  
Gran -> Hello. You are cool.

  
Lucifer -> *eyes widen* Ah. Arigatou.

  
Satan -> ‘I’m cool yes’!!!!! translation for the sparkle in his eyes

  
Djeeta -> *takes the sparkle in Lucifer’s eyes and eats it*!

Lucifer -> ?!?!

  
Djeeta -> Ah I didn’t mean to it was just so shiny!!! *chomp*

  
Lucifer -> owowowow don’t *whine* my eye it ithcyyyyy

  
Djeeta -> Ah sorry?! *spi –

  
Lucifer -> Nonononono since you ate it please ate it all the way!!!!

  
Djeeta -> Oh yes where are my manners! *swallows sparkle back* Wooo delicious!!!

  
Lucifer -> Ha….hahahhaa…………….

  
Sandalphon -> Nonsense da! How dare you take Lucifer-sama’s eye sparkle!!!

  
Lucifer -> It’s okay Snadalphon she’s already eaten it

  
Lucio -> Snadalphon lol Snarling Sandy  
  
  
Sandalphon -> You - you - lackadaisical Lucio!!!!!!

  
Lucio -> Oh San-chan made an alliteration with my name! Kokoro ga ki ga suru!

  
Lucifer -> Kokoro ga ki ga suru...a tree in your heart?  
  
  
Lucio -> Pft!! *laugh* I meant 'I feel it in my heart' 

Lucifer -> *embarrassed* Oh. *cough*   
  
Sandalphon, I apologize for typoing your name.   
  
It is a bit long to type.

  
Sandalphon -> No! No issue at all, Lucifer-sama! (Imposter we shall take it ouside later)  
  
  
Lucifer -> Please don't take it 'outside', please take it 'inside'

Everyone -> ......................................................................

Lucifer -> ?? Did I say something weird?

[???: Oooooh yeah take it inside hell yeah in my parade!!!!!]

**[System: BGM has been changed to _Parade's Lust_ ]**

Lucifer -> ......................what.

  
Sandalphon -> Ah Lucifer-sama...what did you mean by 'take it inside'?  
  
  
Lucifer -> Oh. I did not explain.   
  
Yes. I meant that instead of externalizing it another option is to internalize and reflect...any troubles, feelings and emotions shall fade away when you receive them with acceptance and not rebellion.  
  
  
Sandalphon -> Oh! So that was what you meant! *scribbes down notes*

  
Lucifer -> Yes. What did you think I meant, Sandalphon? 

Sandalphon -> Ah...nothing!! Nothing at all!

Lucifer -> I see. 

Belial -> Hi sparkly luci go on a date with me

Lucifer -> ?!

Everyone -> Belial!

Belial -> *smirk* I wonder when~I’ll take the lack of a refusal as a yes~*smirk and disappears*

Lucifer -> …………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………….

*Luci confused*

Not cute….

Sleepy…..

  
Lumiel -> *from the Holy Kingdom of Lumiel (God)* Fufufufu. Now let my master, the Creator rest. God’s order

  
Everyone -> Yes God?~!

  
Lumiel -> Yes. Everyone else stay away while God cuddles his Master

  
Everyone -> that’ snot fair?!?!! This is -!!!

  
Lumiel -> all is fair in love and war.

* * *

As Sandalphon busied himself with their surprise, Lucifer smiled secretively as he viewed the conversation in the past through his TARDIS account.

Indeed…

…he had people by his side now.

He no longer had to make the perfect decision.

And the new Supreme Primarch was not alone either.

_I believe things turned out for the best…_

He couldn’t quite follow the casual chat, but everyone had been enjoying themselves and it warmed his isolated heart.

It was a chat they had opened up after he had finished the event in the game, Why The Sky is Blue.

He had felt sadness and regret seeing his own uselessness until the last moment where he arrived to take back Sandalphon into his cradle.

Everyone respected him at that moment, but Lucifer felt he had just been putting on a strong face.

But Sandalphon and everyone else had been there with him in the present and had cheered him up in their own unique ways.

It was a moment in which he had felt blessed…

…perhaps understanding a little of love.

“Lucifer-sama.”

Sandalphon called him and Lucifer’s heart warmed at the reminder that his solace was in his present.

“…Yes?”

He said with a smile and Sandalphon blinked.

Then he leaned over and peeked into what Lucifer was looking at.

“Ahhhh – that was chaos!! How dare that singularity eat Lucifer-sama’s eye sparkle! And that – that imposter of your face, he is like a spy that spies for the perfect moment, I must not underestimate him!!!”

Sandalphon lamented and Lucifer laughed.

“…Lucifer.”

Sandalphon said in surprise and Lucifer allowed himself a tiny grin.

“Ah, it’s just that…I felt the atmosphere of ‘friends’…casual chats like this…warms my heart.”

Lucifer said honestly as he held a hand to his heart which he had closed in his loneliness for what had seemed like eternity.

“…Pure!”

The Supreme Primarch’s eyes sparkled at him and he wondered if he had to protect that eye sparkle from being eaten by the female singularity.

_Copy-cat!!!_

There was a voice in his head whining.

Lucifer blinked.

Sandalphon smirked.

“It’s time~if I could borrow your TARDIS account for a moment, Lucifer –“

  
Sandalphon coughed and Lucifer blinked again with his blue eyes, his spiritual form being projected as he nodded.

“Of course. I am curious on what this surprise is.”

Lucifer said and was suddenly blind.

“…Eh?”

“No peeking~”

Sandalphon’s voice reassured him in the sudden darkness and he exhaled.

_A-Ah…for a moment I thought I was back in that place…_

_…after being killed by Beelzebub and losing all my senses…_

He felt Sandalphon’s energy beside him and smiled, his heart reassured.

_…I did not know it was him until I played the game on this Earth…_

_…I am glad he is happy at last…_

_…my memories may be lost, to be discovered with time…_

_…but my feelings remain._

Sandalphon’s hand was strong over his eyes.

Sandalphon had said in the game he always filtered out the bad things he didn’t want to see.

But it felt to Lucifer at that moment like Sandalphon would shield him from all the bad things he couldn’t bear to see.

_No…I must have courage._

Lucifer inhaled, at the same time Sandalphon removed his hand from his eyes.

“…”

“Ah…was it dark?”

Sandalphon seemed to be far more perceptive than what he remembered of him.

“…Yes.”

Sandalphon did not apologize, waiting for him, and so Lucifer continued to speak.

“But…it was reassuring…I did not know it was you at that time, but it was like a glimmer of hope. And just now…when you spoke, your voice reached me through the sudden darkness, anchoring me back to the present…”

Lucifer smiled slightly bashfully as Sandalphon looked at him.

“…thank you.”

Sandalphon looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Then he tore away from the augmented reality and threw himself on Lucifer.

“…Lucifer-sama -!”

“…Sandalphon.”

Lucifer smiled as he cradled his solace close.  
  
Sandalphon said nothing, holding his human body tightly.

They shared a few peaceful moments of silence.

“…A miracle.”

Sandalphon finally said when he withdrew from Lucifer, and Lucifer nodded.

“A miracle you created.”

Sandalphon smiled brilliantly and Lucifer felt all regret from the past wash away.

_Perhaps I did not do wrong with Sandalphon after all._

“…the surprise?”

Lucifer said softly as Sandalphon looked like he was about to do something unpredictable.

“…ah yes…”

Sandalphon looked away from Lucifer’s lips, turning his attention back to his TARDIS account.

“…Yeah, it is complete! Please look at your account.”

Sandalphon grinned with mischief.

Lucifer looked.

His account had been customized, the design made pretty with blue and white, but more than that…

* * *

_You have been lovingly invited to join the Special Chatroom, ‘Granblue Fantasy Crazy’_

  
**( ACCEPT ) ( REJECT )**

* * *

…

The design was like the pop-up screens in the Granblue Fantasy game.

“I enjoy chatroom conversations, but what is with the chatroom name?”

Sandalphon grinned.  
  
“It’s a rhyme.”  
  
He said.

Lucifer blinked.

It was impossible for him to reject such an intriguing invitation, so he pressed ACCEPT.

The screen changed.

The first thing he saw was his face.

As the chatroom background picture.

...

_T-This is embarrassing_

Lucifer thought to himself.

  
Distantly he could hear a certain Demon Lord shouting –

_The Red Thread of Fate!!!_

“…”

  
He felt before he saw Sandalphon’s grin.  


_[System Notice: Cutie-Luci has joined the chatroom.]_

The text box was like the Granblue Fantasy game’s message board.

It was empty because he hadn’t typed anything, but there were words overlaid in italics.

_[Please type your message, Cutie-Luci.]_

“…Sandalphon.”

Lucifer said and suddenly Sandalphon’s grin was gone like the Cheshire Cat.

“…”

Sandalphon had disappeared.

Using his newfound powers as the Supreme Primarch.

“…”

Perhaps not so new-found.

Lucifer sighed and typed his message –

\- Beginning the first crazy chat.

...

  
  
But the System had other plans.

* * *

  
[System: Welcome _Cutie-Luci_ to Granblue Fantasy Crazy!

For the lovely you, I - We have a special song! It is called...*drumroll* Granblue Fantasy Crazy!  
  
  
A-Ah- ahhhh ahhhh Granblue Fantasy Crazy! Oh so crazy, for when Luci feels lazy!  
  
Oh baby, for when my head goes hazy!   
  
Welcome to the Chat Room, no not Chat Noir  
  
Ga ga ga ga ga not Lady Gaga no, garan garan bom bom boom!  
  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa shall the Crimson Horizon loom?  
  
  
Ahahahaha! We are the Chatroom Masters CM for short   
  
This Special Chatroom shall be filled with lovely and crazy bots!  
  
Will you revive Lucifer in Granblue Fantasy, will you not?  
  
That isn't the kind of thing that needs much thought!  
  
  
So don't think too much and just have fun  
  
Or perhaps you would like a barrel of rum?  
  
Drunk Lucifer is something I would love to see I swear to God   
  
I would even go to the island of Hod (where's that)  
  
  
We love Lucifer when he becomes a cute cat   
  
And we love Lucifer even when he's sad!  
  
Our identities are hidden even the Lord of Heaven shall not know   
  
Along along along we go, laying low  
  
  
Lololololol this is a new character 

To make Granblue Fantasy all the better

Don't be scared angel there's nothing scary

Absolutely no need to hurry wanna touch - owwwwwwie?!  
  
  
...A-Ah 23 lines so we shall end this here!

As the time for Lucifer's Revival draws near!

1000]

Cutie-Luci -> ...................................Hello. What are you guys planning why is my name like this

(What was that system message)

  
Sodomy -> Hello. We are not planning anything.

*grin*  
  
(Who knows?)

  
Cutie-Luci -> Hello Sodomy. Nice to meet you. I refuse to believe that.

  
Sodomy -> *Dying of laughter already*

  
Cutie-Luci -> ?????????

  
Sodomy –> S-Sav e me Fa - @Don’t-call-me-prickly

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> …

Who. Picked. My. Name.

  
Sodomy -> Who knows~I’m not the mastermind this time

  
Mastermind -> Ha-hahahaha-hahahahaha lololololol

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> Do you want to die?

  
Mastermind -> No thank you~

_[System: Mastermind has become invisible]_

Don’t-call-me-prickly -> What is that sorcery.

  
Sodomy -> it is a function of the Chatroom Masters I think? Their identities are hidden though as they sang in the song

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> Indeed I can’t view their Player Names…

  
Sodomy -> @Don’t-call-me-prickly I cannot view yours either. Lol.

  
Cutie-Luci -> Can I change my name.

_[System: Cutie-Luci, you cannot change your name as the names are randomly picked with no bias at all by the Chatroom Masters (CMs)]_

  
Cutie-Luci -> ……………………………………………..

My bias senses are tingling.

  
Tingle tingly -> Lol~hi Cutie-Luci!

  
Cutie-Luci -> ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………hello. Who are you?

  
Tingle tingly -> I am Tingle tingly!

  
Cutie-Luci -> ……….okay.

Alright. So…Tingle tingly, do you know what is the purpose of this chatroom?

  
Tingle tingly -> To have fun and love Luci!

  
Cutie-Luci -> What

I agree with the first part from the bottom of my heart.

But the second…*flush*

Why is everything about me…it is embarrassing…

(I can’t feel love)

  
Tingle tingly -> Ooooooooh tingly!!!!!

(We’ll make – ahem, help you feel love!)

Cutie-Luci -> ………Eh?

(Thank you)

  
Sodomy -> Ooooooh I tingle too!!!!

  
Tingle tingly -> Tingly tingle yeah!!!! You feel it bro?!

  
Sodomy -> Oh yeah hell I feel it bro!!!

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> What the hell?

  
Cutie-Luci -> ???

I don’t understand…

*blinks*

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> ……

Cutie-Luci -> Um…p-prickly?

Sodomy -> ROFL

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> What, Cutie?

  
Sodomy -> Oh God someone save me! Hahahaha!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> I’ll punish you later, @Sodomy

  
Sodomy -> Ooooooh kinky!!! Ooooh yeha can I be Kinky?! Cutie, Prickly and Kinky!

  
Cutie-Luci -> Forgive me if I’m wrong, but are you Lucilius?

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….I am not prickly.

  
Cutie-Luci -> A-Ah. No. Not prickly at all.

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> Yes. I am not prickly.

  
Cutie-Luci -> Yes.

Sodomy -> Ah how sweet but I’m bored where are the CMs~? I want to play a more fun game!!!!!

  
Tingle tingly -> Oh the CMs are working on something secret and fun so why don’t you all have a break?

  
Sodomy -> Oooooh yes. Break. Sounds greeeeeat.

  
Tingle tingle -> Oh Yes break. The rules will be explained when they are ready~

  
Sodomy -> Rule – I want to use a ruler to spanky @Cutie-Luci!!

  
Cutie-Luci -> ?!?!?! P-Please don’t?!

  
Sodomy -> Sodomy!!!!!!

  
Cutie-Luci -> Why are you saying your own name…?

  
Sodomy -> Because – owowowowowowowooww ooooooooooh asphix – ink –

  
Cutie-Luci -> Is he (?) okay. That person sounds like……

  
Don’t-call-me-prickly -> Perfectly fine.

Now.

Break.

  
Sodomy -> *laugh literally going to break* ah prickly my neck my neck is prickly tingly oooooooh!!!!

  
Cutie-Luci -> ……………………………….

*leaves for the break*


	2. Chapter 2

The break from Granblue Fantasy Crazy ended up being longer than expected.

So Lucifer occupied himself with other things.

Leisurely things.

He had done what was necessary for his business so he decided to relax.

He was certain he would make profit.

And then be able to purchase things he liked for himself and for the people he cared about.

Lucifer yawned. It was night time and he laid on the bed, holding his phone.

_Come to think of it, there’s a TsukiPARA event…_

TsukiPARA was the rhythm game of his favorite idol franchise.

Being a person looked up to by others, he enjoyed being able to be the one to look up to others for once.

Lucifer smiled and accessed the TsukiPARA event.

As he had been focused on his work for love and light and business and Granblue Fantasy –

It seemed his skills in the game had gotten rusty.

_Did I fail to full chain Hard Mode…!_

The Lord of Heaven pouted to himself.

He played the game for a while, amassing jewels on the way to Carnival Mode.

  
That was when he made himself known.

The Demon Lord could have been there watching him all along for all he knew.

He had the ability to hide his presence after all.

“Ha~ji~me~”

“Lucifer.”

Lucifer corrected and the White Demon Lord pouted at him.  
  
“How about, ‘my Hajime’?”

  
“Hm, if you want.”

Lucifer said, knowing he couldn’t stop Satan or Shimotsuki Shun from doing what he wanted.

_Oh seriously…?_

_They have 5* now?_

Lucifer thought as he looked at the new gacha in TsukiPARA.

_How hard will that be to get…_

But Shimotsuki Shun and Mutsuki Hajime were only 3* in the gacha so he decided not to roll.

“…Shun why is your song so hard.”

He asked Shimotsuki Shun, suddenly remembering the fictional character existed as a spirit.

“I don’t know? I sang it with love though!”

Shun said in amusement, green eyes glinting mischievously.

“Hajime is playing my song!!!!!!”

He said, as Lucifer continued to play his song, _Albion~Futari Dake no Shiro~_

He waited for his Hajime to ask him about his TsukiPARA account but the other man seemed oblivious.

Shun pouted and sulked to himself.

But he soon cheered up because he finally had time to be with Lucifer!

“Haji – Koori~”

Shun said Lucifer’s secret name.

“…”

Lucifer’s face remained impassive.

It was clearly not secret anymore.

After he had been split into half in the War, the Sky God half of his soul had escaped the world to the Tsukiuta Universe, to be reborn into the human Tsukino Koori.

On 5D Earth.

That was where he had met Shimotsuki Shun in his childhood.

As well as Mutsuki Hajime.

Unfortunately, he had died in a train accident protecting someone, releasing the half of his soul through a labyrinth of time and Shimotsuki Shun and the rest had chased him down, until they could send it back to the Granblue Fantasy Universe.

  
_Wait…5D Earth…_  
  
Lucifer recalled Metatron’s words on Earth.

_  
According to Archangel Metatron, 5D is the Astral._

_Did the Astrals come from the Tsukiuta Universe?_

Lucifer left that thought hanging in the air.  
  
  
And so he had been re-created by the Astral researcher Lucilius as the Supreme Primarch.

Only to die again protecting another someone important to him.

To retreat to the Crimson Horizon, unite with the Astral God half of his soul, and focus on amassing knowledge in his crimson abode.

_Death really likes me._

Lucifer thought sarcastically to himself.

Shun snuggled up to him for some reason and he sighed, patting the white haired man.

“Yes yes…”

Shun lighted up even more and he could almost see wolf ears and a tail.

So Lucifer just laid in bed, playing the rhythm game with his favourite character from the franchise by his side.

It was kind of surreal if one thought about it but he preferred to not think when he was tired.

Somewhere in the time that passed, Mutsuki Hajime made his appearance.  
  
  
Lucifer suddenly realized the Tsukiuta people were on 5D Earth, where there was Magic by not only Ether but the Astral, and so they were able to do Astral Projection.

That meant the humans could project their souls to other worlds and universes and to the spirit realm, letting their soul leave their body and navigate the spirit realm.

Humans on 3D Earth were able to do so as well, but it took time, practice and bravery.

_Things are connecting…_

  
“Hm? I see the Demon Lord is here.”

The Black King said in amusement.

  
“Hey, Black King.”  
  
The Demon Lord said back in amusement.

“My love rival?”

Hajime chuckled, smirking.  
  
“I just came here to rest.”

He said.

Lucifer blinked, before he realized the presence.

“…Hajime!”

His eyes lighted up at the man who was his Twin Soul, whom he had once been part of the same soul with as he had chosen to fuse with the other soul to bring love and light.

  
“...Hajimeeeeeee….!”

Shun called him and it was confusing.  
  
  
“…Lucifer.”  
  
Hajime said in great amusement.

“You know Shun, I know ‘your Hajime’ means your ‘Beginning’ but Mutsuki Hajime’s name is actually Hajime, so…”

  
Lucifer trailed off but Shun merely pouted.  
  
“But Hajime is Hajime! If I say ‘Beginningggggggg’ it doesn’t have the same effect! Right, Hajime?!”

“Which Hajime are you calling.”  
  
Hajime said dryly as Lucifer stared.

  
“Okay.”

Lucifer said, there was no convincing Shimotsuki Shun it seemed.

He really was a man who hid nothing.

Hajime – Mutsuki Hajime yawned and curled on his bed to the left.

“Your bed is magic, Lucifer. I feel refreshed already.”

“I don’t know why. It’s good that you feel better though.”

“It’s holy!!!”

Shun said.  
  
And so Lucifer continued calmly playing TsukiPARA with the two characters from the game by his side.

And then Shun decided his human mind was a nice place to rest.

After satisfying himself with snuggling up against Lucifer, Shun smiled.

“I want to go into your human mind~”

He said and Lucifer nodded.  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
  
He said, letting Shun touch his forehead, and the presence of the spirit disappeared.

_Hajime’s mind!!!!!!_

Lucifer’s lips quirked in amusement.

_…Ah!!! That Naoise guy is here!!!_

_Please call me Dreamleader_

Naoise who had taken the form of a cloud with red eyes in his mind said.  
  
Lucifer hadn’t even known he had been in his human mind.

Naoise had been in his human mind since he was a child.

Lost in loneliness, he had wished to not be alone.

And suddenly two beings were born in his mind.

His innocent child like mind had thought he had created two imaginary friends.

The being who called himself ‘Dreamleader’ told him to not tell anyone about him.

And as a child, he had listened obediently.

And then more than a decade later as an adult, he had gotten into contact with spirits after discovering his past life.

It made him curious to know the identity of ‘Dreamleader’, his imaginary friend whom he discovered was a spirit.

  
Dreamleader had always told him he loved him, but Lucifer didn’t know love.

  
And then ‘Dreamleader’ had revealed he had saved him from the desert. He had shown him an image of a cloud with red eyes on a stick, hobbling along.  
  
After that Naoise had come to him, and the truth was eventually revealed.

It seemed he had saved Naoise when he had been on his pilgrimage after killing Deidre and bringing ruin to his country, when the knight had been dehydrated in the desert.

Naoise had wished for someone to save him even though he thought he didn’t deserve it, and Supreme Primarch Lucifer had heard his prayer.

They had gotten acquainted after that.  
  
He also discovered Naoise was also a human on the same Earth he was on, but that matter could be handled another time.

A human who had said some very kind things about him.

_Oh Dreamleader? But dream, or leader, you haven’t shown either?_

_…I understand but I will make amends. I have been troubling Lucifer too much with my depression_

_As long as you know. But he has exerted great effort for you –_

“Don’t fight in my mind.”

Lucifer said out loud to Satan and Naoise and they paused.

_Ah yes, I came here to rest not to argue. Let’s talk another time. But you were in Lucifer’s human mind without him knowing? Crafty knight._

_Hm? I’ve been in his human mind since he was a child. Don’t be jealous, Maou-sama._

_Indeed I am very jealous!!! I thought I was the first one who came to him even before Sandalphon but you -!!!!_

_Ah…I just repaid the favour he gave me, I wished for someone to save me and he came. And so when he wished for some company in his loneliness as an outcast human child, I heard his wish and was able to materialize in his human mind._

_Why ‘Dreamleader’?_

Satan asked the question Lucifer had been wondering about.

_Because I wanted to be the leader of his dreams._

_Ah that’s right, my dreams were my sanctuary from that horrible life…_

Lucifer thought, but shook himself back to the present and said.

“Naoise, did you find the feathers I gave you that you lost?”

There was a sheepish chuckle in his mind.

_Of course, Lucifer. And I have the feather of miracles you gave me as well._

Naoise said, appearing in his human mind, holding the burgundy feather of miracles up with a grin.

That was all Lucifer needed to know.

He nodded and returned to his game.

* * *

He spent the night playing games, Granblue Fantasy next.

_I can’t beat the Black Knight…_

Lucifer thought.

_Hmph…a battle of wills but I lost…_

_…my will is strong enough, I’ll try again later._

_I should get stronger._

  
Hajime had followed Shun’s example and retreated into his human mind to rest.

Remembering he had yet to get the Glory Thread, Lucifer went to Paradise Lost.

Sandalphon came then, approaching him respectfully.

“Lucifer-sama, are you busy?”  
  
His guardian angel spoke and Lucifer smiled at the irony.

“Hm no, just playing Granblue Fantasy.”

Sandalphon’s eyes lighted up that.

“Can I see??”

“Yeah Sandalphon.”

Lucifer said and Sandalphon joined him on the bed where Satan had been.

“Ah…Avatar. And there is me, on Lucifer’s team!”  
  
Sandalphon sounded happy, which brought a smile to Lucifer’s face.

“Yes you are powerful Sandalphon. Please teach me how to be powerful.”

  
Lucifer said as Sandalphon was not only a free unit but had the ability to self-heal and dealt a decent amount of damage, and like Kolulu, could survive with 1 HP.

Even Agolvale his star character seemed to have been overtaken by him.

“Eh? It’s an honor to hear that from Lucifer-sama but Lucifer-sama is much more powerful though?!”

“Ha…haha…..I am not even playable.”

Lucifer said with a wry smile but Sandalphon didn’t give up.

“You will definitely be playable! I’ll make sure of it!”

Lucifer laughed.

“Thank you, Sandalphon.”

He won the second time and was pleased when Sandalphon dealt the finishing blow to Avatar.

Finally giving him the Glory Thread.

_I wonder if I can get more summons of Sandalphon._

Lucifer thought, but had second thoughts after his unit was wiped out and only Sandalphon was left.

“Ah – retreat, I can’t let Sandalphon be killed!!”

  
  
Sandalphon was bemused as Lucifer seemed to be taking the game seriously.

He would always use Cucuoroux’s buff on him to increase his dodge rate and survive.

“Noooo Sandalphon you died!!!”

“It’s alright Lucifer-sama, that is the past. I am here with you.”

Sandalphon chuckled as he hugged Lucifer.

“…I’ll just go fight Belial.”

  
Lucifer decided but alas lost to Belial

_Sodomy!!!_

  
_‘cifer, since you lost to me, won’t you have se–_

“I don’t remember making such an agreement.”

Lucifer said as Belial appeared in his bedroom, probably because he lost to him.  
  
Sandalphon glared but Belial only chuckled, leisurely laying on the bed.  
  
“I just came to rest on Lucifer-sama’s Holy Bed.”

“…….Hm I’m tired.”

Lucifer said, and put his phone down, closing his eyes

  * And fell asleep as Sandalphon and Belial challenged each other with their gazes over him.



* * *

“Ha….hahaha….you’re really doing it?”

Belial said as he stood by Lucifer after Lucifer woke up from his nap, Sandalphon asleep on the bed.

“…Why not? It’s an artistic work.”

  
Lucifer smirked as he listened to Paradise Lost which he considered his theme song.

“Well I must say I’m surprised. I pulled you into a dream where you were made powerless and you got the idea to make a creation out of it.”  
  
  
Belial almost sounded pleased to Lucifer’s sharp ears.

“…I’m an opportunist?”

Lucifer said and Belial blinked, then chuckled.

“Clearly.”

He grinned, leaning over Lucifer, hand on the armrest of his chair.

“I’m almost touched you would consider me…”

_…We are similar in unexpected ways, Belial._

Lucifer thought to himself, just nodding and continuing his creation as he analysed the sound waves.

For hours.

Until Belial yawned and said.

“’cifer, very good to be hardworking and all but you need to sleep. Don’t you have an appointment?”

_Is that concern?_

Lucifer wondered, but his mind losing consciousness was focused on completing his work.  
  
Slowing down Paradise Lost for Belial’s part really made him feel sleepy…

“Ah I’m boreeeeeed.”

Belial who wasn’t doing the work said.

“Go sleep. You’re not doing the work.”  
  
Lucifer said and Belial smirked.

  
“Maou-sama and Sandalphon are on the bed, I don’t want to be part of that threesome.”

He spread his hands, looking shameless like he liked it.

“And hey, if I hadn’t pulled you into that forbidden dream, you wouldn’t have thought of this, so, I gave you inspiration.”

Lucifer just nodded. Perhaps Belial had a point.

  
Belial didn’t know, but when he had watched his part –

It was clear to him he had wanted to close the distance between him and his adjutant.

But Belial somehow steered the conversation away to…

…he didn’t remember.

_I can’t return to those days that I’ve forgotten_

_But the memories fade_

_leaving me thinking_

Lucifer closed his eyes.

“want me to carry you to the bed, princess?”

“No need.”

Lucifer replied distractedly, remembering how Sandalphon had fallen asleep holding him asking him to go to sleep, and he had levitated him to the bed.  
  
Perhaps it had been longer than he thought.

…

…

…

It was dawn when he finished his work.

“It’s perfect -!”

Lucifer smiled brightly and Belial smirked.

“Woot. Woooooooow. Congratulations. But you really needed it to be perfect?”

“Yesssss.”  
  
Lucifer smirked and hissed and Belial smirked back.

“Perfection is boring you know?”

“Well it is not 100% perfect, nothing is, including me…….”

Lucifer trailed off, recalling a memory where he had told Belial he wasn’t perfect.

“…but it’s perfect enough for me.”

He said, shutting down his laptop with a yawn as he got up from the chair.

“Now I’m going to shower.”

“Can I join –

The door closed on Belial’s face.

* * *

_Ciferrrr how long are you going to stay in the shower_

_Lucifer-sama don’t you need to sleep_

_Ahhhh I’m bored_

Belial said telepathetically from the bed after he had been chased out of the shower by Lucifer.

He had tried to suggest sex in the shower to the ex-Supreme Primarch but Lucifer was having none of that.

He had poured water over Belial like he had requested like something holy.

And then he had chased the fallen angel out.

Lucifer hadn’t changed.

He still had his perfect defences.

What Belial wouldn’t give to tear them down…

Belial grinned, and reached down…

_Ahhh Lucifer, you look so delicious…_

* * *

Lucifer took his time in the shower, immersed in his thoughts.

He didn’t remember what he thought about but he emerged from the shower with his mind clearer.

He closed his eyes and saw Belial asleep on the bed.

_Ahh…I wanted to cuddle…_

Belial’s thoughts reached him.

Lucifer blinked.

He smiled in amusement looking at Belial asleep beside Sandalphon.

_Go cuddle Sandalphon._

He suggested, but Belial was hard to influence and he only stirred beside Sandalphon, yawning with drool slipping from his mouth onto a plushie of some sort.

Not his, thankfully.

It was almost a peaceful scene, the fallen angel who had tried to destroy the Sky Realm looked like a peaceful child in his sleep.

“…it’s almost cute.”

Lucifer muttered to himself as he dried his body in the bathroom.

But of course peace couldn’t last long in his house.

_“Mnngh……”_

He heard Sandalphon’s voice come through.

_“I fell asleep…………Lucifer….where is Lucifer-sama?”_

And saw Sandalphon rubbing his eyes, looking around the bedroom, already on alert.

_“I’m in the bathroom, Sandalphon.”_

Lucifer reassured and saw Sandalphon relax, yawning.

_“Ah I see…….ah in the end you didn’t sleep……_

_…I came to cuddle Lucifer-sama to sleep but I fell asleep instead…”_

Lucifer chuckled as Sandalphon pouted.

  
Sandalphon looked to the side at his bed companions.

“Ah I see, Maou-sama is here and –“

He blinked at spiky black hair and a familiar fur coat.

“……………BELIAL!!!!!”

In the shower, Lucifer sighed.

* * *

“AIN SOPH AUR!!!”

“Huh – whoa! Whoa whoa chill Sandy, you’re too hot for me right now.”

“What are you doing on Lucifer-sama’s bed?!”

“Sleeping beside you? I didn’t touch anything I swear.”

Belial yawned.

Sandalphon glared.

“What is this nonsense!! You managed to sneak your way into Lucifer-sama’s harem but how dare you sneak your way into Lucifer-sama’s bed!!!”

“It’s a bed without Lucifer-sama in it so it’s fine right? I just wanted to cuddle.”

Belial said with a smirk as he hugged the seal plushie he had gotten from Lucifer’s memories.

It was wet with his drool.

Sandalphon looked even more angry at that.

“Nonsense! Utter nonsense! I came here to sleep with Lucifer-sama the harem ‘heroine’ so why did I wake up next to this pervert?!”

The Supreme Primarch raged, glaring hatefully at Belial.

  
  
“Nonsense right? I also came here to sleep with the harem heroine. I worked hard you know. I stayed beside him as he was doing work. I inspired his work! And just when I thought we could finally _sleep together_ , he went to shower. For a loooooooooong time. Until I fell asleep on his bed. Beside this nonsensical harem member.”

Belial sighed as if he was distressed, holding out his hands with an exasperated expression.

“Lucifer is such a tempting harem heroine but he’s sooooooooo stubooooorrrrrn. The airhead is going to leave us on his bed waking up to our lust rivals instead of our lust interest and not notice anything at all.”

Belial said contemplatively.

Then he smirked, glancing at Sandalphon, trailing his gaze down –

“Although, can’t say that isn’t a good alternative. So Sandy, what about sodomy –“

“Ain Soph Aur!!!!!”

* * *

Belial was gone when Lucifer got out of the shower.

“…”

Satan was still dozing peacefully with little snores on his bed and Sandalphon was glaring at thin air.

“Sandalphon?”

He questioned as he took his clothes to wear.

“Lucifer-sama!”

Sandalphon came racing towards him until he stopped short, eyes widening.

“A-Ah my apologies!!!”

“…It’s fine.”

Lucifer said as he towelled his hair, dressing himself as Sandalphon looked away with a blush.

“Ah…Lucifer-sama you haven’t slept?”

“No. I have no regrets.”

Lucifer said simply and Sandalphon nodded with a smile.

“Sou desu ka? Lucifer-sama, I…”

“Work, right? I know.”

“…How did you know?”

  
The Supreme Primarch asked his predecessor in the position and Lucifer smiled.

“Hm, you have that work look in your eyes.”

“Work look……”

Sandalphon seemed befuddled and Lucifer chuckled.

He reached out and laid a hand on Sandalphon’s shoulder, not noticing the flush on his neck.

“……T-Then I’ll be going!”

  
Sandalphon said when Lucifer removed his hand, with a bright smile.

Lucifer closed his eyes.

He saw Sandalphon’s pure smile before his vision.

Lucifer smiled.

He opened his eyes, gazing at the new Supreme Primarch.

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Sandalphon -> Lucifer-sama’s bed is too holy. I seriously fell asleep without noticing

Lucifer -> Actually you fell asleep holding me, you seemed really tired. So I levitated you to the bed

Sandalphon -> A-Ah is that so?! My apologies!!!

Lucifer -> No problem. It’s not an issue, Sandalphon.

Belial -> Lolololol Lucifer is the worst harem heroine ever

Lucifer -> You are free to find another harem heroine. Why not make Sandalphon the harem heroine?

Sandalphon -> L-Lucifer-sama?!?!

Lucifer -> Yes. I think you would make an excellent harem heroine *smile* You are greatly loved.

Sandalphon -> It is an honor to hear that but I only have eyes for Lucifer-sama!!

Lucifer -> That in return is my honor. So, Sandalphon, One Day Harem Heroine. How does that sound?

Sandalphon -> …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucifer -> Sandalphon?

Loki -> hahahahaha hahahahaa Lucifer-sama you are really unpredictable!!!

Lucifer -> I am being serious. I would like everyone to show love to Sandalphon *smile*

Everyone -> ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucifer -> ?

Lyria -> Wait wait I-I’m not part of the harem or the judges but I don’t think this is how a h-harem is supposed to go?!

Vyrn -> That’s right! Sandal already has us!!! (We are not his harem though!!!)

Lucifer -> Sandalphon?

Sandalphon ->

Lucifer -> *he’s sorry but he can’t help but laugh*

Belial -> Lololol yatte miyou ka na?

Let’s try it since it’s the order of the harem heroine

Sandalphon -> Non…sense……………………..

Lyria -> Ah! He’s blanked out!!!!

Vryn -> This Sandy is muttering ‘but it’s lucifer-sama but he’s the harem heroine my heroine but lucifer-sama asked –‘ it’s like he’s in a trance!!!

Lucio -> Lololol so San-chan what do you say about that millenia old wine –

Sandalphon -> Ain Soph Aur –

Lucifer -> Sandalphon, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, it is merely a request of mine. But I was hoping to try to charm you…to service you –

Sandalphon -> ……………………………………………………….

_[System: Player Sandalphon has been silent for 5 minutes]_

Lucifer -> ……………..is Sandalphon alright?

Lyria -> Uhhhhhh………..his nose is bleeding…!

Sandalphon -> Service…Lucifer-sama…service…………..

Vryn -> Oi oi you’re dripping blood all over the deck of the Grandcypher!!!

Rackam -> Someone get a tissue or some cloth!! Oi, others have to clean that up you know?!

Sandalphon -> cloth…..magic cloth………

Lyria -> Whoa! He took out a blue handkerchief and the blood disappeared!

Lucifer -> Oh I gave that to him. I thought it would help with his nose bleed…

It’s blue like the skies he promised to protect.

Anyway Sandalphon, agree so that I can go sleep? *innocent smile*

Lucilius -> That smile……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Loki -> is actually innocent lolololol

Belial -> *innocent smile*!

Everyone -> *wary*

Belial -> Oh I am innocent.

Lucilius -> And I am your queen

Belial -> ……….’cilius I didn’t know you felt that way!

Lucilius -> Should I fry you with sarcasm? I think sarcasm is a good flavour for beasts.

Belial -> Oooh yeah fry me

Sandalphon -> Yes!

Belial -> …….Yes?

Sandalphon -> *smirk* since it’s Lucifer-sama’s wish, I agree to be the One Day Harem Hero!

Lucifer -> It’s ‘Heroine’, Heroes have to work for their harem and Sandalphon should rest *smile*

Supreme Primarch

Sandalphon -> Yes!!! One Day Harem Hero-ine then! *smirk*

Naoise -> He suddenly………………….changed his mind?

Seruel -> It looks like it. That hacker looks like he’s planning something. Be on guard, Naoise.

Naoise -> Yes!

Lucilius -> ………………………………………………………………suspicious.

Belial -> So ‘cilius, I don’t mind if you’re my queen in bed – owowowowowowowow ooooooh queeeny yeaaaaah

Loki -> Hahahaha!!!! Things are going to be even more interesting from now on!!!!

Satan -> Just like Granblue Fantasy Crazy~(the chatroom)

Everyone -> ………………………

*forgot about that*

Satan -> Oh don’t worry, this is all part of the plan…….haha………….hahahahaha!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Everyone -> What plan

Satan -> You’ll see *smirk*

Everyone except Lucilius, Lucifer, Sandalphon and Belial -> Yes Maou-sama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Belial and his revival.
> 
> I hope it happens soon. I want to see his story.
> 
> *yawn*
> 
> Too tired to check, Xeno Corrow event. 
> 
> Ahh just give me the fans already...Queen. 
> 
> Ah by the way Xeno Corrow drops rainbow crystals commonly.
> 
> Maybe it heralds Sariel finding the rainbow?
> 
> May-be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: 
> 
> https://www.ask-angels.com/free-angel-messages/higher-self-meditation-with-archangel-metatron/
> 
> https://foreverconscious.com/understanding-3-states-consciousness-3d-4d-5d
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiverse
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akashic_records
> 
> https://www.edgarcayce.org/the-readings/akashic-records/
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucifer
> 
> In the Book of Isaiah, chapter 14, the king of Babylon is condemned in a prophetic vision by the prophet Isaiah and is called הֵילֵל בֶּן-שָׁחַר (Helel ben Shachar, Hebrew for "shining one, son of the morning").[20] who is addressed as הילל בן שחר (Hêlêl ben Šāḥar),[38][39][40][41][42] The title "Helel ben Shahar" refers to the planet Venus as the morning star, and that is how the Hebrew word is usually interpreted.[1][43] The Hebrew word transliterated as Hêlêl[44] or Heylel (pron. as Hay-LALE),
> 
> \- Lucio's origin in this world's myth. He was/is a King of the mythological city Babylon. Lucio's real name as the Speaker is Helel ben Sahar. 
> 
> https://gbf.wiki/Helel_ben_Sahar
> 
> Helel ben Sahar’s namesake likely stems from the original Hebrew term for the morning star Helel ben Shahar which is what the planet Venus was referred to as in the book of Isaiah before it was transliterated into the deities more commonly known name Lucifer from Latin Vulgate and preserved in most old copies of the Bible. The term Helel ben Shahar is said to have only been used once in the entire Old Testament.
> 
> For those who know me from the Tsukiuta fandom, yes there will be a lot of new terms like from The End and the Beginning so hence glossary later. I'll explain there later as well 
> 
> Shun will appear later (I think, or maybe he's one of the Chatroom Masters). Wow I have to tag Tsukiuta because of a single Demon Lord, Maou-sama indeed.
> 
> Feel free to ask if anything is confusing, spirituality can be confusing. But I am interested in spirituality as I learnt a lot from it and benefited greatly so I am beginning to write my fics with spiritual elements. 
> 
> This is my way of sharing my knowledge with any people who may or may not benefit from it as well. Writing stories with characters I love. And whom people love as well even in their busy lives.
> 
> (Spirituality is not religion by the way, I mention as I am not religious, I just wanted to make that distinction. I merely draw information from different sources of myth and legends, a few of them just happen to have religious origin but others like Greek mythology don't. I mean no offence to any religion. I just love analyzing and enjoy putting information from different myths, legends, stories, together to make my own conclusions. It's fun. Spiritual people can be religious or not, everyone has their own way of living)
> 
> If you wish to view it, I hope the information helps you.
> 
> Also it's just fun to combine the myths and legends of this world with others.
> 
> It's like solving a universal jigsaw puzzle~


End file.
